Starshot Fights... rebooted... AGAIN...
Man. Ghasty.PNG|Ghasty (10) Scratch Taco.PNG|Scratch Taco (11) ME HUNGER!.png|Lolwut (9) Vampiric Staff.png|Vampiric Staff (10) Cancer.PNG|Cancer (10) CUTTA!.PNG|Cutter (11) Tricky Unrevealed.PNG|Tricky (17) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|Kabloom (13) Joker Card.PNG|Joker Card (10) Gemini.PNG|Gemini (22) Mike-rophone.PNG|Mike (7) Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw (21) Meanest of the Porkchops Sword.PNG|Sword (10) Minobi.PNG|Minobi (10) Aquarius.PNG|Aquarius (10) Swag Times Nine Thousand.png|Codey (11) Spirit.PNG|Spirit (10) Absinthe Fury.PNG|Absinthe Fury (10) What.PNG|it's clock (21) Tell Me.PNG|wat is dis (10) Zis Thing Thou..PNG|Magazine (10) Neptune Trident.PNG|Neptune Trident (10) Maelstorm Harpoon.PNG|Maelstrom Harpoon (10) ESP Hands.PNG|ESP (12) Cure Pill.PNG|Cure Pill (20) WhatHappened2U Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet (12) Codey's Sister's Actual Self.PNG|Codey's Sister (7) Why do people have Battery as a nice guy..PNG|Battery (4) (HE GOIN' DIE!) Trashierlight.PNG|Trashlight (8) Domino.PNG|Domino (20) I-Pad.png|i-Pad (10) Ink Flask.PNG|Ink Flask (12) Spirit Cannon.PNG|Spirit Cannon (9) Laser Pointer.PNG|Laser Pointer (10) Secoconut.PNG|Coconut (12) TYPES OF HEALS & HURTS *Normal - You know these! *Triple - Just like Normal, but Triple. Can be used when you kill an object! THANKS INFINITY! *Fever - HEALS/HURTS UP TO FIVE OBJECTS doing MANY (5) DAMAGE! When using this, you cannot use the other. (ex: using fever hurts you can't heal). Can be used when you get a FIVE STREAK ON KILLING OBJECTS! Or when you get it as a prize. Rules *You can't edit this. Only I can edit this. *Maximum HP is 20 (except for twins, max health is 40). THEN guess what happens. Infinity, thanks. *Hurt and Heal time limit's half a hour. *You can Hurt and Heal up to three objects. *Once a twin gets to half health, there rules are the same as non-twins. *The top is heal. The bottom is hurt. I'll stop doing hurt at the top, and heal at the bottom. Prizes There is prizes when you destroy an object! Note, I may say "You got a (insert color) (insert object!)", which is basically something special. *GREEN ones are a slight powerup. *YELLOW ones are a normal powerup. *RED ones are a major powerup. *BLUE ones, you can't use them, but you can give them to opponents. (example: you have blue cherry, which cancels healing. give it to cutie) REMINDER: Some things you get can have "Mini" or something like that. NOTE, for "by" I don't mean adding. ALSO, for like 2/4, I don't mean a half, I mean either 2 turns for yellow or 4 turns for red! COMMON *Puyo Sundae - Increases hurting by 2/4. Blue ones cancel hurts. *Puyo Cherry - Increases healing by 2/4/6. Blue ones cancel heals. *Puyo Ice Cream - Increases healing and hurting by 2/3/4. *Puyo Jelly - Cancels healing and hurting opponents for 1/2/3 turns. *Puyo Candy - Swap healing and hurting with an opponent for 1/2 turns. *Puyo Chocolate - Increases Fever Heals/Hurts power by 7/9. Blue ones can reduce Fever Heals/Hurts by 3. UNCOMMON *Nuisance Pot - Protect a contestant for 1/2 turns. *Rainbow Bottle - Protect up to three contestants for 1/2/3 turns. Depending on how much you protect, that's how much turns the protection lasts. LEGENDARY *Zero-Point Test - Give to an opponent to insult them so much they faint, so they CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR 15 MINUTES! *Letter Requesting Money - Give to a contestant so they can steal five HP from another contestant. (you have to say "Letter Requesting Money: (name of contestant), please raid (name of contestant)!" (Ex: You say "Letter-Requesting Money: Kabloom, please raid Codey!", so Kabloom steals five HP from Codey. *Seperated Bananas - Throw banana bombs at two contestants. One of them heals, while one of them hurts. (Ex: You throw banana bombs at Kabloom and Codey. One of them gets 10+ HP, while the other gets -10 HP.) You can also throw this on an opponent for them to puke, doing the reverse. (example: heal becomes hurt, hurt becomes heal) *Nuisance Bubble Soap - Doubles Nuisance Pot protection by 3. You can also scrub this on an opponent so they float away (meaning they can't do anything for 30 minutes). *Exorcism Charm - Instantly destroy a contestant. You can also powder some on an opponent so they implode (meaning they can't do anything for 1 hour) *Fire Bird - Throw at an opponent so they can burn. While burning, they inflict "burn" to the contestants healed or hurted, meaning that every turn, they lose 2 HP. *Furio Belt - Strap on an opponent so they are filled with infinite rage. No, this doesn't do insta-kill damage, but rather makes them so furios they can't think, and they heal and hurt random contestants. *Furio Rod - Cast on an opponent so they become encase in an EGGSHELL! Requires someone to hurt them to free 'em! (healing adds another layer to the shell) *Lithography of Another World - Send your opponents to another world! This makes them heal and hurt random things for 3 turns! *Old Lithography - Like the one from another world, but for 5 turns! Death Quotes Category:Hurt and Heal